


Melancholy of the Diamond Princess

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Not your regular MC [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Echo Girl you're getting what was coming to you, F/M, I wanted this to be more detailed, I'm Sorry, I'm in mysme hell, Idol!MC, Love Live hell as well, PLEASE do, Seven knows things, Zen is MC's fanboy, and as witnessed by the title, if someone can do this idea of mine justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Zen gets a surprise when he meets his idol when he's waiting to meet that new girl from the RFA chatroom.Oh! She gets to stay the night... And drown a rumour before it even started.





	

 

 _Even if I carry a brilliant shimmer_  
_Something’s missing…Agitating my heart_  


 

 

**Day 3**

 

 

**Zen**

I can't believe it..!!

 

**Jaehee Kang**

What is it?

 

**Zen**

[link]

 

Diamond Princess cancelled her concert!

I was looking so forward to it, too!!

 

**707**

lololol

She'll probably have another soon

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Seven is probably right

 

**707**

Of course I am!

 

 

  
_Seduce me, embrace me madly_  
_If I forget about it all… I won’t need tomorrow_

 

 

 

**Day 7**

 

 

Zen is anxious to meet with the new girl that joined them only a few days later. Rys, such a simple name. He wondered how was the person behind than name.

The knock on the door draws his attention. _She must arrived,_ he thinks, and goes to answer it.

"I'm coming!" and while the door opens, the world seems to stop for him.

If someone ever told him he will meet his idol one day -hey, popular people are allowed to have idols as well!- he'd laugh awkwardly, saying that he's too focused in his work to keep an eye on others.

An absolute lie, because his _idol_ , the foreign beauty that made her herself with her beautiful singing voice with under the name of _'Diamond Princess'_ was in his doorstep.

"Nice to finally meet you, Zen!" she smiles at him. "I'm Rei!"

 

 

  
_Rather than a guardian clad in light_  
_I whispered that I want the fragrance of darkness instead_  
_That’s no good, huh? You don't get it_  
_Visions of a disappearing future -- nobody wants to see that_  
_Do you understand? A frightened prince is a bore, you know_  
_I want to stay the way I am -- electrifying_

  
 

 

 A knock on the door.

"I'll go get it!" Rei offers.

"But you're my guest!" Zen protests.

She doesn't argue, instead, she just heads to the door and opens it.

There's another girl standing in front of her, with blue eyes and light brown hair -she looks familiar, sort of like a famous person does.

The newcomer's look is malicious, and it comes out with her words. _"Just who are you and what are you doing here??"_

Rei shrugs. "I'm a friend of Zen's and a guest. Can I help you with something?"

She's been pushed away. "I'm here for Zenny~ So get lost."

 

 _Sparkling princess, Sighing princess_  
_Being ordinary’s a no-no, no more safety_  
_While I, the melancholic princess, am awake_  
_I want my heart to be thrown into disarray_

 

 

"Please do as you're told and leave."

"Huh? And who are you to tell me what to do? Don't you know who I am?!" and her blue eyes are filled with fury.

"Oh, I know." she replies. "You've made your name in the acting scene as _Echo Girl_ , but your actual name is Choi Kyungju. A complete daddy's girl that can't do anything by herself."

"Don't call me by that name! How dare you! Do you know what you're getting yourself into?!"

 

"Rei..."

"I'm fine, Zen." he turns her attention to Zen, attempting to make him feel more relaxed with the situation. "I know what I'm doing."

 

"Well, what can you do? Start a scandal? Go ahead, 'Echo Girl', " she mocked with using air quotes, "but know this. Diamond Princess doesn't let things like that happen."

Echo Girl is pushed outside.

"Hey, Zen, do you mind taking a picture with me?"

"Sure, but what for?"

She laughs, and he thinks her laugh is adorable. "You'll see!"

 

**Diamond Princess has posted a new image**

[image]

 __Nothing as unique and beautiful as being a fan of your fan~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that while listening to Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu, which birthed the idea of this little thing.


End file.
